leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meteonite
The Meteonite (Japanese: メテオナイト Meteonite) is an item that appeared in the . It was the central focus of 's mission from In The Shadow of Zekrom! to Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!. History In Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, Jessie, James, and were assigned to collect energy from the Dreamyard, a mission they carried out in the next episode. revealed that he would use the energy to search for a similar signature and would contact them with more information soon. Giovanni directly introduced Jessie, James, and Meowth to the Meteonite in his briefing to them in The Bloom Is On Axew!. He explained that in ancient times, a giant Meteonite entered the Earth's atmosphere and broke apart, making impact in pieces throughout the world with the largest piece being somewhere in Unova. Further explaining that the Meteonite, even in small pieces, could conduct massive amounts of energy, such as the energy from the Dreamyard, Giovanni assigned the trio to seek it out, as he intended to use it to further Team Rocket's plan for world conquest. In A Home For Dwebble!, Pierce assigned the trio to break into a facility known as the Antimony Research Lab to steal data on the Meteonite. Using a series of devices, they successfully downloaded the research data. Later, in Here Comes The Trubbish Squad!, a Team Rocket agent delivered a fake Meteonite to the trio, with instructions to wait for further orders. After confirming they had the dummy Meteonite in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, Pierce assigned the trio to break into the museum to switch it with a small piece of the Meteonite, which they did in The Battle According to Lenora!. Dr. Zager arrived to examine the piece of the Meteonite in Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild!. He discovered that, as he suspected, it consisted of elements not found on the planet. When it reacted to the beam of Dreamyard energy he was examining it with, he excitedly declared that it was what he was looking for. In A Venipede Stampede!, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pierce, and Dr. Zager flew over the Desert Resort, using the small Meteonite to scan for the larger one. When they discovered it, the energy pulses in the nearby area destabilized, a swarm of fled the desert and descended upon Castelia City. Giovanni was later seen heading for Unova in order to oversee its collection in person. At the end of the episode, Professor Juniper went to the desert to investigate what had happened. Two unaired episodes were to have featured the climax of Team Rocket's quest for the Meteonite and their fight with Team Plasma over it, until they were indefinitely postponed and later retconned out of continuity. A preview for the episodes, however, gave away in its conclusion that the Meteonite, revealed to have the purpose of serving as an artificial sun whose energy could create imbalances in the weather and energy flow of the planet, as well as sending masses of Pokémon into a panic, would be used by Giovanni in an attempt to extort control of Unova from its most elite businessmen and politicians before getting taken by Team Plasma, who intended to use it to control Pokémon into leaving their trainers in the name of . During the two teams' fight, it released energy blasts that empowered all Pokémon in the area but also threatened to destroy Castelia City, and it was to be ultimately destroyed by Pikachu. In Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, Matori told Jessie, James, and Meowth the mission was over and discharged them to do as they pleased in Unova. Trivia * The Meteonite's backstory of being used by ancient people as a replacement sun when a volcanic eruption covered the atmosphere, as well as its placement in Relic Castle, is a direct reference to and its role in the . Volcarona itself would be featured later in the , in a much different role. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Meteoriten |fi=Meteoniitti |it=Meteonite |pt_br=Meteonita }} Category:Equipment it:Meteonite zh:晚夜陨石